Two Girls, One Genius
by FireKilledMackandal
Summary: Nikola/Helen/Katharine Johnson 20 s threesome. Contains bondage, sexual acts and very mild erotic spanking.


In a luxury hotel room in New York City, two women sat around the coffee table, chatting and drinking hot beverages. One spoke with a classy English accent, the other with a distinctly upper-class American one. The native-born sipped a coffee, while the Englishwoman nursed a cup of tea.

"I say Helen, I`ve never been much interested in medicine, but I could spend days listening to your exploits."

"Oh, you flatter me. I honestly had no idea how much intelligent poetry could be found here in America."

The two women contently and silently drank their beverages for a few more minutes. "Do you think we should let him out now?" asked Helen, breaking the silence. A rapid and clumsy thumping instantly emanated from the closet. Katharine sighed. "Oh, I suppose so." she said. "Don`t want him breaking those expensive vampire proof restraints." They rose and walked towards the closet. Helen pulled the door open. Inside, on the floor, naked except for shackles, handcuffs and a gag, lay the 20th century`s most prolific inventor.

Nikola`s cock pointed at the them, fully erect. "My my" Katharine tutted at the sight. "You always were a persistent one." added Helen. Tesla looked up pleadingly at his mistresses.

"You`ve been a very good boy, Nicky" said the Brit. "Now you`ll get your reward." They dragged him out of the cramped closet and onto the salon carpet. Katharine tied her hair back while Helen ruffled through her handbag.

"There you are, you little bugger." Helen pulled out a dildo. She crawled over to the naked vampire and slowly traced the penis down his spine to his asshole. He twitched in pleasure at the sensation. Helen slowly twirled the tip around his entrance. He desperately contorted his body in an attempt to beg for entrance. She laughed. "No, I`ve had my share of fun with you. Tonight it`s Miss Johnson`s turn."

Nikola looked back over at his longtime friend and crush, with flowing hair pulled back into a ponytail. She flashed him a wicked look that made him shiver. She bent down beside him and sent straight for his stiff member, moving her tongue up and down his shaft. Nikola`s eyes grew dark and his fangs bit down hard through his gag and lower lip. "No coming until we say so." warned Helen, who still rotated the dildo like an induction motor while pressing lightly against his rectum. Those words prompted a groan from Tesla. Helen looked at the other woman, who nodded. The doctor raised her hand and brought down hard on Nikola`s already red buttock. He let out a muffled cry of pain. "Be good" she scolded. "Do you understand?" Nikola tried his best to nod his head.

Katharine now wrapped her lips around Nikola`s foreskin. She slowly brought more and more of his cock into her mouth until her nose touched his scrotum, then drew her head back. His fangs bit deeper into his lip and his hands pushed against their restraints. She repeated this action, gradually getting faster and faster. It was getting next to impossible to hold in his orgasm. Finally, Helen uttered the phrase he`d been waiting for all night while at the same time thrusting the dildo deep into him. Almost instantaneously, he was bucking wildly and shooting a thick steady stream down Katharine`s throat. The ecstasy was immense.

Katharine swallowed his essence. Helen withdrew the toy from him. Nikola panted heavily through his nose. He le out muffled sounds and tugged at his restraints. "Oh all right," replied Katharine but only because you were so generous. She removed his gag. "I hate you both" were his first words. "Oh really?" teased Helen. That`s not what it sounded like." The two women laughed and Tesla rolled his eyes.

"I suppose" began Helen, sitting on the bed "You`d like your restraints removed. "You don`t say?" he replied sarcastically. "Excuse me?" asked Katharine. "May I please have my restraints removed, ma`am?" he asked submissively, gritting his teeth but loving every syllable of it.

"That`s more like it" answered Helen`s crisp English voice. She moved to undo Nikola`s handcuffs while Katharine got the keys for his shackles. "You know, I bet Robert never had to go through this when he was alive" he said, rubbing his wrists and wincing. At his feet, Katharine gave him a cunning grin. "If only you knew, Nicky. If only you knew."


End file.
